So He Married a Noble Magician
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Naruto have returned from his three-years training trip...With a wife? And she's a noble? Royal Magician Knight! Now Konohagakure have to deal with the newlywed couple's antics and try their best not to watch them flirting in a strange way. How will Naruto-verse turn out with Noelle Silva as Naruto's wife?


**I present you one of the latest story, So He Married A Noble Magician! A Naruto x Black Clover crossover fanfic!**

You know what? You know what? I'm going to upload about twenty new 'old' stories that are unused, something that I haven't upload for few reasons like some are bad, messy, boring or just some for hobby but you know what? I'm going to dump them all in, finish some uncompleted chapters of these new stories that I stopped long time ago then leave it at that!

Why? Because the 'update' spammers and some people with rude attitudes kept wasting my time and I'm completely disappointed, just pure disappointed. I did say that I am working on mass update for you all before I go on my world trip and to be patient because I was actually going to give you all five hundred chapters so the readers can have enough time to read while I'm gone…But, no, we're not going to have five hundred chapters because of these people. You spammers/harassers wasted my time because I have to stop writing to deleted these reviews…After I repeatedly told you more than once and to make it worse, you wasted the readers' time because there are lot of people who are waiting for it patiently, which I thank these people for their understanding. You spammers just ruined everything for me, for the readers and for anyone else! There will be a large update in the future but it's not going to have a lot of chapters, not all stories will be updated and everyone have to wait for large update until around Dec or after new year of 2019 when I give the flash drive to my friend before I leave because of that.

At same time, I decide to write at my own pace and on my own schedule, meaning the update won't be very speedy and will stretching out farther than I intend to and I have you spammers to thank. You wasted my time and I'm disappointed, you wasted the readers' time and I'm pure disappointed, you forced me to wasted your time and I'm slightly disappointed. So…Enjoy your consequences because that might be the last update of 2018.

I should apologize to the readers who enjoy reading the stories that they have to wait longer than usual because of that but I'm not going to because that is completely spammers' fault for not reading everything or my profile. As we are speaking, I am still getting these spammer reviews…And I'm not going to delete them that time…I…I don't care, I don't care anymore. Just…Don't care anymore. I can't wait until Nov so I can start my world trip so I can get away from the whole thing…

Now if you all excuse me, I'm going to finished these uncompleted chapters of new stories and find some SYOC stories to submit a character. (Why? Just because. I don't care anymore) I'm going to give you the list of new stories in my profile so you all can check it out to see what's coming.

Edited: To these people who asked me to disable guest reviews, this site does not have this feature anymore. They removed that years ago for some reason and you have to delete them manually.

 **I think it's going to be a short story…Not sure. May have some short chapters, I think.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Black Clover.**

* * *

 **Prologue: He's Back with Magical Wife?!**

* * *

Tsunade stare out the window at the Hokage Mountain with a smile before she hears her pinkette apprentice call out to her. "Tsunade-sama, what get you in a good mood?" Sakura asked her curiously, filing some papers away.

"Oh, don't you hear?" Tsunade turned to her, "They are coming back today."

"Who?" Sakura blinked few times before her eyes widened in realization, "You mean…?"

"That's right." The busty hokage flicked a report paper up with a hand, "The patrol troop reported the sight of Naruto and Jiraiya few miles away from here. They probably will be here in about one or two hours."

"That's great!" The pinkette said, "I can't believe it have been three years already, it feel like it just went by so fast. Do you think he changed since the last time we saw him?"

"Who know?" Tsunade shrugged her shoulders as she stood up, "Come on, Sakura, let's go out. I feel like going on a little walk."

"Ok, Tsunade-sama." Sakura nodded with a smile but mentally, she gives her leader a deadpan stare, 'She just wants to avoid these paperwork again.'

* * *

"Ah, finally!" Jiraiya exhaled out as soon as the Konohagakure's gate come into the view before he walk past it without saying a greeting to the surprised-yet-happy guards, "We're home! After three long crazy-ass years…" He sighed, "I shouldn't have take gaki out of continent…Stupid Uzumaki's luck. Stupid curse. Stupid brat…"

"Man, that place doesn't look like it changes a bit the last time I was here." Naruto grinned with fists on his hip before his head tilt to right as he glance at the third person, "Hey, what do you think of this place?"

"It looks like a backwater town." The third person grumbled with crossed arms.

"Aw, don't say it like that." The pouting blonde wrapped his left arm around the person, "Just give it some time and you'll like it, my pink-eye hime. Weren't you the one who say that we should live here instead of your place because…"

"I-I-I know what I said!" The third person shouted back with a blush, "I-I don't say that I hate it, I just find it quite nice and peaceful…A-And don't call me that in public, Naruto!"

"I'm glad you said that." Naruto pecked the forehead of the blushing person, "It mean a lot to me, my cute hime." The person swat his chest with another squeak before he release the person, "Now if you excuse me, I'll go up and check the sight out." With that, he jumped up onto the top of a tall pole.

"I-Idiot…" The person looked up to him with crossed arms and Jiraiya put his hand on his shaking head with a deep sigh, he can't take their flirtation anymore.

'I can't wait to hit the hot spring and scout some babes out then hit the bar to drink myself to sleep…' Jiraiya crossed his arms as Naruto spot Kakashi, chatting a bit before he spot Sakura and Tsunade in the distance and his face paled slightly. 'That's if Tsu-hime don't kill me.'

"Naruto!" The said shinobi looked down to see Sakura waving at him on the ground before he jump down in front of her with Kakashi behind him.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto grinned widely with raised hand, "Long time no see!" He noticed Tsunade behind Sakura, "Hey, Baa-chan!"

"Gaki." A tick appeared on Tsunade's head but it wasn't enough to remove a smile from her face.

"How do I look?" Sakura placed finger on her check with a pose, "Do I look like a woman now?"

"You look nice." The blonde shinobi chuckled, "I can see some changes."

"Like what?" The pinkette asked him, pushing her chest out slightly to demonstrate her development. Before Naruto can give her any reply, the third person appear at his side with crossed arms.

"Naruto, when are you going to introduce me to your…Friend here." The person said slightly jealously and the group blinks at a unfamiliar face. The person turn out to be a teenager girl around Naruto's and Sakura's age, she have a slender curvy body, pink eyes and silver hair tied up in pigtails with bangs over her forehead. She wear a pair of purple stud earrings, a silver bracelet on her left wrist, a sliver-colored blazer with gold-colored cuffs over a short sleeveless-and-backless purple dress, a brown leather belt with a book pouch, a pair of silver-colored leg warmers with a gold-colored cuff at both ends and a pair of sandals.

"Oh, sorry about that, Noelle." Naruto scratched his head with a sheepish laughter, "I kinda got little excited there after not seeing them for long time." He gestured to the trio in front of him, "That is Sakura, my teammate. Kakashi, my sensei. Tsunade, the fifth hokage and granny." His arm shift to the sliver-haired teenager, "Guys, meet Noelle. She's a royal magician knight from west and…"

"His wife." Noelle stepped closer to Naruto to wrap one arm around his arm, flashing a gold ring on her ring finger to them.

The three widened-eyed ninjas stare at them for few moments before they all cry out together, "WIFE?!"

"Happily married for two years and counting." Naruto held two fingers up with a wide grin.

"…JIRAIYA!" Tsunade's head snapped to the said sannin and the toad sannin quickly make three handseals then inhale deeply.

"WIMPY JUTSU: RUN LIKE A LITTLE BITCH!" Jiraiya screamed out before fleeing for his life with flailing arms, screaming his head off as if a devil was right at his heels or in his case, one angry hokage.

"…Naruto, I would like to hear everything about your trip and…" Kakashi glanced between the couple with disbelief, "Your marriage."

"Also the part about magician thing…" Sakura muttered stunningly.

"Sure, we'll tell you guys over a ramen." Naruto grinned again, "Is it still in same place?"

"H-Hai…" Both ninjas muttered together.

* * *

"Jiraiya did what?!" Sakura coughed some noodles out from her mouth and Kakashi stared at the couple with popped-out eye while Ayame and Tuechi gaped at them. The stall have expanded into a restaurant-like bar with a little over dozen seats.

"He spiked our drinks then books us a single room without our knowledge while we were celebrating the end of a longest mission and friendship with Noelle's squad, Black Bulls." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, "We woke up the next day in bed…Well, you know how it go…"

"Little did Jiraiya know is that I belong to one of noble house and we're very traditional when it come to some certain materials like that." Noelle blushed faintly at the memory.

"Yeah, Nozel want to congrats Noelle for successful mission but he don't expected to walked on us on this day…" The blonde chuckled nervously with paled face, "He's really scary when pissed off so I did the right thing and married her…Of course, we had a lot of issues at first."

"Right." The blushing magician nodded, "But we put a lot of efforts in it and in the end, it work out because we both fall in love after few dates…"

"Yup, what my pink-eye hime said." Naruto grinned widely.

"I-I-Idiot, what did I tell you?!" Noelle smacked his arm lightly with deep blush, "Don't call me that!"

"Why not?" He pouted at her.

"Because I'm not a princess!" She squeaked, "What if people will misunderstand that?!"

"But it's true, you're a princess…" Naruto said before he pecked her forehead, "You're my cute princess."

"N-N-Naruto!" Noelle covered her heating face, "Y-You idiot!"

"…Kakashi-sensei, are they flirting?" Sakura asked.

"I think they are." Kakashi muttered, still can't believe that one of his genin students just got married at thirteen and to a noblewoman. "So…Um…Noelle, what are you planning to do since you're going to live here?"

"I decide to apply for position in Konohagakure's force, maybe as a front-line solider like Naruto." Noelle glanced to her nodding husband, "We discussed about that for a while and we think it'll be fitting job for me, after all I have experience in both battles and teamwork."

"Yeah, she's really strong as hell and we work together pretty well." Naruto grinned widely, "You should have seen her water magic, it'll blow you away…More like washing you out, ha!" His joke earn a small facepalm from his wife, despite a smile on her face.

"That wasn't funny, Naruto."

"But I see a smile there." He teased her with a smirk and the magician was about to say something but the group hear a voice mentioning Naruto's name.

"Knowing Naruto, his first stop would be here." Ino's voice spoke, "Probably pigging out with ramen."

"I bet he's on his twentieth bowl by now." Kiba's voice chuckled before the rest of Konoha eleven walk through the curtain and they immediately spot Naruto next to his team. "Yo, Naruto! Long time no see!"

"Guys!" Naruto stood up with a wide grin as he greeted everyone one at a time, "Wow, you all changed from the last time I saw you all." He beckoned them, "Come and join us for ramen! We should swap some stories and catch up!"

"But there's not enough stools." Shikamaru glanced at the chairs, "Someone has to stand up…"

"No problem, I'll share a seat..." Naruto sat down next to Noelle then suddenly pull her onto his lap to everyone's shock as several people gasped at his action, "With beautiful pink-eye hime of mine."

"N-Naruto, damn you!" Noelle smacked Naruto's chest with embarrassing blush, "W-W-Warn me before you do that!"

"Gomen, I'll make it up to you by feeding you." Naruto pecked his wife's cheek with affection, securing her by holding her waist with one arm.

"It'll take more than that." The blushing magician crossed her arms with a huff, "I-I'm going to give you some chores when we get to your place!"

"I understand, my pink-eye hime." The blonde shinobi chuckled lightly, earn another smack from her.

"A-And stop calling me that in front of everyone!" Noelle squeaked.

"…Okay." Tenten waved her arms to catch their attention as most of Konoha eleven stare at the couple with various expressions, ranging from shock to confusion. "Naruto, who is she?"

"Oh, everyone, meet Noelle." Naruto spin around to face them with a beaming grin, the sliver-haired girl try her best not to meet everyone's eyes out of embarrassment as she snuggle up against her husband's chest. "She's my wife and new to here, I hope you all will get along with her."

"…SAY WHAT?!" Almost everyone screamed out and Hinata fainted at their display and news.

* * *

"Your friends seem to be nice, despite their commoner status." Noelle walked up the stairs with Naruto at her side, they were in his apartment building after finished their supper and short reunion. It was so short because everyone was too shocked to hear the news about Naruto's marriage and they need some time to get over it so they mostly walk around the village as he pointed everything out to her.

"You know some are technically nobles." Naruto smiled at her, "Some of them are heir to their clans."

"Oh, is that so?" The sliver-haired girl raised her eyebrow before she shrug her shoulders, "Whatever, it's not like they hold a lot of power like House Silva and other noble houses." Naruto rolled his eyes at her, "Don't you roll your eyes at me, mister."

"Hai, my dear." He chuckled lightly before they stop in front of his door, "Here we are." He unlocked the door, opening it before he pick Noelle up in bride carry.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing?!" Noelle wrapped her arms around his neck with a light blush.

"What does it look like?" Naruto smirked at her, "I'm carrying my beautiful wife across the threshold."

"M-M-Make it quick!" She blushed deeply, "It have been a long day and I want to go to sleep…"

"Oh, what about the chores and unpacking?" The blonde asked her as he entered the apartment with his wife and kick the door closed behind him then keep carrying her toward his bedroom…Their bedroom.

"Tomorrow." Noelle replied as her husband place her on their bed then kick their sandals off, removing their clothes down to single layer. "It's really late now…Plus, I know how you'll get when doing the chores…"

"Good point." Naruto lied down next to her with a small nod before he pull blanket over them then give Noelle a deep kiss, "Good night, my pink-eye hime."

"Good night, my foxy knight." She kissed back with a smile, cuddling up to his side and they start to get comfortable as they slowly fall asleep together in each other's holds.

* * *

 **And that end the** **Prologue** **of SHMNM! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Naruto have returned from his three years training trip…With a wife! Boy, some were pretty shocked. We just saw a bit of their relationship and how they act around each other.**

 **What will Naru-verse be like with Noelle in it as Naruto's wife? Will she make some changes or not? What kind of moments will we see from the new couple? How will everyone handle the news? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be washed out by Noelle's water.**


End file.
